


Golden Things

by elluvias



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Basically, I promise, M/M, This makes pretty much no sense to anyone, and i am also so drugged up i am not legally allowed to make important life descisions, based on a rp i've been doing with moonrose, based sort of on the scene of lotr between arwen and frodo as well as frodo and galadriel, be them metal or gem or elvish in nature, but okay, dwarves like shiny things, glorfindel does something really naughty to fili and by proxy kili, if its shiny they wants it, if you guys want to know, or do much at all, or drive, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elluvias/pseuds/elluvias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet for Moonrose for an rp verse we have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Rose (Moonrose91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).



The first time Fili met Glorfindel it was in Rivendell. They’d never been introduced and the golden elf had not gone out of his way to speak to any members of the Company during their two week stay in the Last Homely House. Still Glorfindel had caught his eye, for there had been something that was different about him. Something strange even amongst the oddness that was all of elvenkind. Fili had not pondered it much, for there had been too much occupying his mind then.

It had been when they were sneaking out of Rivendell. When Gandalf was creating a distraction and Fili somehow, someway, got separated from the others. He had been trying desperately to find his way back when a strong broad hand covered his mouth while another grasped him and had dragged him back into a hidden alcove, where they had been smothered by shadows.

“Shhh, the guards will catch you if you don’t quiet.”

The voice that had spoken to Fili then had been amused, warm, deep in the same manner that his Uncle’s was. Fili watched as elves passed by the darkened corner and he stood frozen by unnamable emotions and that strange warm voice. A few minutes passed before the elf let go of Fili’s mouth and body, and Fili could turn around and look at who had helped him.

He hadn’t expected that the golden elf had helped him, the one who had sat at the head table with Elrond, Gandalf, and Uncle. The elf with lightly tanned skin and a beautiful face even amongst the high standards of elvish beauty. The most stunning features were his golden eyes and hair. They weren’t blond or yellow, not like Fili’s hair, not like most elves hair. It was a deeper shade, multilayered, that seemed to catch the light just as the soft precious metal did. For a single wild moment with the elven warrior so close Fili thought that perhaps the elf’s hair and eyes were made of gold. Nothing had been quite as enchantingly beautiful as those silken strands and glimmering mischievous eyes.

“Thank you.”

Fili’s tongue had felt like lead in his mouth but he knew he had to say something, he had to convey that he acknowledged the elf had done him a favor. He had been rewarded with a smile, amused and warm that brought a fire in Fili’s gut.

“You’re welcome.”

Then something flickered across the golden elf’s gaze, a memory perhaps, for it seemed that the elf went far away for a heartbeat before he was back and focused on Fili once more. There was something in his eyes, puzzled perhaps, resigned defintily, with a ting of exasperated amusement. Before Fili could even fully wonder what had happened or even ask the elf was bending down and pressing his lips against Fili’s. The elf’s lips were soft and gently parted, and Fili felt like perhaps he should fight it, this was an elf afterall taking liberties with his person, but something warm and bright slid into him. It was like drinking summer sunlight, bright, hot, making him feel content and lazy, like he could curl up and sleep forever in this patch of perfection.

Then the elf drew away, though the warmth lingered on inside Fili.

“Try not to die, son of Durin. I would very much like to see Erebor once again, and perhaps, in many many years time, I will even see you crowned King.”

It was with a whisper of movement that the elf was away and walking in the hall. Fili had to wonder then, the oddness of the encounter, the utter strangeness that was the golden elf. Really he should be furious about being kissed, he should march over and demand satisfaction for his sullied honor. Instead his fingers lingered over his lips and his cheeks flushed and he wondered how sane the elf was and who could he be, to be regarded high enough to be able to take two guards by their ears and drag them down the hall muttering musical nonsense in Sindarin.

The second time Fili met Glorfindel, the dwarf had begun to realize what gold madness was. He wanted gold, but it wasn’t the gold that could be found in mountains. He wanted the elf’s hair, he wanted the elf’s eyes, he wanted that blasted maddening elf’s smile upon him. If the elf had been a woman Fili would have had no doubt in who ‘she’ could have been, mysterious and bewitchingly beautiful only described a single elf and that was Galadriel. But the elf was a man and therefore unknown, but he had to have been a powerful sorcerer to cast a spell so strong upon him that it had begun to affect Kili as well.

Because Kili was dreaming of golden hair and golden eyes and a warm smile that left him wholly uncomfortable. Kili was dreaming of low amused laughter and sly words. Fili would have been angry if he wasn’t relived to know he wasn’t alone in his madness. That someone else was falling prey to Durin’s curse, except mercifully, thankfully, they were not going to covet and hoard gold. No, instead it was going to be them trying to get a blasted elf from Rivendell whose name they did not know but that they wanted with a yearning that was bordering on obsessive.

So when the elf appeared in the Goblin Caves, Fili couldn’t believe his eyes. Yet there he had been, standing in the midst of darkness and grime, his hands stretched out, grasping Fili and Kili’s and hauling them up from the ledge. There had been no words spoken between them, just a catty smile and a playful glimmer in his eyes before Dwalin yelled at them to move. They took their eyes off the elf for a second, but the second was all it took for the elf to be gone like a wisp of smoke.

The third time Fili met Glorfindel he was imprisoned in Mirkwood. Fili was weak, tired, sore, and hungry. He had been thrown into a cell that separated him from the rest. It had been years since he’d been alone like this, without someone nearby, someone who he could talk to. It was when he began to despair that the elf appeared.

_You look quite miserable, son of Durin._

The elf looked out of place in the cell. His lips did not move but he was smiling at Fili warmly. The misery eased when his elf was there, glowing with a faint golden light that chased away the shadows in his heart and in his cell.

“How did you get in here?”

_Do you really think I’m here?_

“Then how can I see you if you aren’t here?”

A single sassy eyebrow was raised as the elf regarded Fili with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. Fili growled as he hit his head against the back of the cell, closing his eyes for a moment.

“ _Elves_ ”

A muffled chuckle reverberated through Fili as affection flowed through him with the sound. As annoyed and perplexed as he was by the elf’s not presence, it was comforting nonetheless to not be alone. When he opened his eyes once more the elf was looking around his cell curiously, his hand carefully touching the walls.

_What did you do to get imprisoned in Thranduil’s dungeons? Certainly not the same thing I did several centuries back, but I doubt that you would have cause or the means to dye his hair purple._

“We had the audacity to starve in this blasted forest and almost get eaten by spiders….Wait you dyed Thranduil’s hair purple? Why?”

_Ah, hmmm I have no doubt you’ll get out of there, and Thranduil, for all your Uncle’s ill will towards him, will not let you starve, torture you, nor kill you. He is honorable, though you will never likely see it for what it is. As for why I dyed his hair purple, why not? Someone needs to keep him on his toes and bring him back from the icy place he puts himself in. You do much the same for your Uncle, don’t you?_

Fili looked at the elf, frowning slightly at the tall figure. It didn’t seem to fit with his mental image of elves to know that they pranked one another. Who could he be that he knew an elvenking well enough to dye his hair purple, who could know so much about why the dwarves hated elves, and who could have seen so clearly what Fili and Kili did for Thorin. He was about to ask when footsteps were heard down the hall. When Fili blinked the elf was gone like he had been in Goblin Town and he didn’t know why he felt so bereft without even the ethereal not presence with him.

The fourth time Fili met Glorfindel the elf appeared to him and Kili on the eve of battle. He stared at them with worry, his not real hands touching their cheeks.

_Do not die, sons of Durin, for if you do I will be most cross_.

Then he was gone, with only a lingering ghost touch on their cheeks and warmth burning bright hot and golden in their bellies.

The fifth time Fili met Glorfindel he finally learned his name. Swathed in bandages, injured to the point of near death, but somehow miraculously alive. He and Kili were alive, but barely, holding onto life through sheer Durin determination. Fili’s surprised when a dark haired elf bursts into his tent with another on his back. It doesn’t take Fili any time to recognize the golden hair or the tanned skin. It is his elf being brought to him, and his elf is unwell.

The dark haired elf glares at Fili with a righteous fury that Fili doesn’t feel like the elf deserves. As of this point he’s greviously wounded and practically immobile and hasn’t, as of yet, pulled a single prank on the fair folk. The dark haired elf has a strong resemblance to Elrond, so perhaps considering what they did to the elven lord’s furniture they may have earned some of the ire but not all of it. The dark haired elf unceremoniously dumps his golden haired burden onto the ground.

“If you two die I will go to Valinor myself and hunt you down.”

The dark haired elf proclaims as he carefully arranges the golden elf on the ground, laid out at the foot of their cots like some sort of strange watchdog. His golden elf isn’t so golden right now, he is pale and he is unconscious and Fili would get up and check on him if he could move. Kili is looking just as confused by the elves presence as Fili is.

“I leave Glorfindel to your care.”

The elf mutters angrily before he storms out, the unuttered threats far more terrifying for Fili than any ones the elf could have given. He is confused, he will not deny it, for there is an unconscious elf in his tent passed out on the ground and left there by his fellow. Fili is hurt enough though to not question it for the moment, reaching out his hand and holding Kili’s before he drifts off to sleep.

Tomorrow, tomorrow perhaps the mystery will be solved.


End file.
